poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Restraining Loud Sisters/Transcript
Here's the Transcript for the Pooh's Adventures Chronicles episode ''Restraining Loud Sisters''. Prologue: The Limit (The scene begins at Loud House where Lincoln is getting ready for his date tonight with Ronnie) * Lincoln: I can't believe that Ronnie is coming to town this weekend and ask me for night out tonight! It's been months since I saw her and I can't wait to see her again. as soon Lincoln open his door, he saw that his sisters is block the door gasp Guys, what are you doing?! * Lori: Well, we're just dropping by and maybe we could... * Lincoln: Oh no, no, no! There noway you guys are gonna meddle me about my date tonight! * Luna: But bro, we're family and family always help each other. * Lincoln: But not this time, I'm not gonna let you all ruining my chance to reunited Ronnie! * Leni: Come on, just give us one more shot of it, please? (Lincoln's sisters say "Please" to Lincoln) * Lincoln: Alright, I can't say no to my sisters. But this is your last chance, one more of that and I do something bad! Got it? * Loud Sisters: Got it! * Lincoln: Well good! Now, what do you think of... * Lola: Let me stop you their, Lincoln. * - * - * - * - * - * Lincoln: a fest THAT'S IT! I CAN'T THIS ANYMORE!!!! THIS 15th TIME YOU GUYS MEDDLING ME FOR SOMETHING THAT OF DATES OR GIRLFRIENDS!!! * Lynn: But Lincoln.... * Lincoln: No Buts! You girls really go over the limit! (Lincoln start walking to that front door, but his sisters try to say sorry to him) * Lori: Lincoln, were think your going? Your date is not in a hour. * Lincoln: Well I wasn't planning to do this, but you girls make me no choose. Later! he slam the door, walk out the house and go the nest bus station * Luan: Well, I guess we limit him out! Laughs Get it? * Lisa: Not a good time for that, Luan. (The scene cuts for opening intro) Restraining Order (One hour later. At a nearest restaurant in town) * Lucy: So why are we here again? * Lori: Lincoln said he want us to meet here something. * (Lincoln just arrived at the restaurant) * Lincoln: Oh, girls. I've got a something for you all! * Loud Sisters: '''Aw... Thanks Lincoln! * '''Lincoln: Now, now. Calm down girls, I should give you to this a long time ago. give them a pager * Leni: Uh, Lincoln. This is just a paper. * Lori: Leni, it's not just a paper! It's... Restraining Order? * Luna: Uh, why did you give us this, bro? * Lincoln: Perhaps my lawyers should explain. * Harry: We are the law offices of Harry, Combover, and Bald! Specializing in restraining order logical law and here to tell sisters of Lincoln Loud... * Harry, Combover, & Bald: YOU ALL BEEN SERVED! * Loud Sisters: Served?! * Lori: Lincoln, what's the meaning of.... (Before Lori can reach Lincoln, she is stopped by Harry and Combover and Bald pushes Lincoln further from her) * Bald: Per paragraph 3 of the restraining order, you may not allow speak to our client a dot circle on the ground with chalk Likewise, you may not come within 15 feet of Mr Loud during his dates or anything that involves with love. Any infractions of these statues will result in SERIOUS JAIL TIME! * -Can we do our normal live and hobbies in serious jail time? * ''Bald: Huh? whispers in his ear'' * Lincoln: And... to whispering. * Bald: No. * Loud Sisters: screams NO! WE DON'T WANNA GO! * Combover: Well then, follow the guidelines we've explain and you won't have to. * Leni: Uh, sirs? If we can't speak to or get within 15 feet of Lincoln during those times, how we are gonna help if anything goes wrong? * Harry, Combover, and Bald: THAT'S NOT OUR PROBLEM. (Then Harry, Combover and Bald fly away from the restaurant) Category:Pooh's Adventures Chronicles Category:Transcripts Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:LegoKyle14